happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime and Mime Again
Mime and Mime Again is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventeenth of the first season. This is also the episode that introduces Mime, the performance artist with a knack for causing trouble. HTF Episode Description Sweet Mime is just trying to bring joy to injured Toothy, but he can't quite get it right. Making balloon animals is harder than it looks! By the way, do you know what kind of animal Mime is? He is a deer. Plot The episode begins with poor Toothy sitting in a hospital bed, covered in bandages from head to toe. Moments later, someone holds a balloon animal in front of Toothy, surprising him. It turns out to be a new Happy Tree Friend, a purple deer named Mime. As Mime begins juggling some balls, Toothy begins giggling at Mime's silly antics. Mime then pretends that a bandage on Toothy's leg is a cobra rising out of its basket. Toothy finds it funny, that is, until the bandage gets snagged into a desk fan next to his bed. As Toothy struggles to pull his leg out, his leg inadvertently snaps in half, causing him to scream in pain. As Mime hears Toothy's cries of pain, he proceeds to help by rubbing his wound with rubbing alcohol. While attempting to make the rubbing alcohol come out of its container, Mime accidentally splashes the liquid onto Toothy's wound, which only intensifies his pain. With Toothy wriggling and shaking his body in pain, Mime proceeds to re-position his leg. With his leg back in place, Toothy stops screaming, and all is normal. Mime gives a silent sigh of relief and turns the fan back on to cool down. However, the bandage is still stuck in the blades, and instead of snapping his leg in half, Toothy starts to get pulled in. Toothy begins to scream as his body starts getting sliced into pieces by the fan. Mime looks away from the grueling scene as Toothy's blood and body parts scatter all over the room. Seeing the destruction around him, Mime begins pulling on an invisible rope to leave the scene. The iris then closes in on Toothy's severed arm, which begins to slide down the wall. Moral "Silence is Golden!" Injuries #Toothy is in a body cast (probably because he got into a serious accident) #Toothy's leg gets broken off when a piece of bandage gets stuck in the fan. Rubbing alcohol also gets accidentally spilled all over his leg by Mime, which increases the pain Deaths *Toothy is cut to pieces after Mime turns on his bedside fan, unaware that Toothy's bandage is stuck to one of the blades. Goofs #Toothy is seen without his tail throughout the episode. Though, he may have lost it as a result of his accident or it may have tied in his spine bandage. # When Mime puts Toothy's leg back on, Toothy's mouth is briefly visible, despite being covered in bandages. #Mime's buckteeth disappears when he pulls on the invisible rope. #When Toothy is shredded by the fan, his blood is red, but when the blood covers the room, it's a red-orange color. #When Toothy is shredded by the fan, his ears are gone. #There's a trash bin in the background of Toothy's room. In the first shot, he is a little distant to a shelf. In the second shot, it is much closer. In the third shot, it is much farther. In the final shot, he is again closer to the shelf. #When Mime turns the fan on, the bandage is not in it. But when it's starting to pull in Toothy, it's visible. #The small fan suddenly gets bigger when Toothy is pulled in. #There are holes in the back of Mime's ears. #When Toothy's leg first breaks in half, it appears to have bent backwards. #Toothy's arm can be seen flying off of his body before his upper body gets shredded apart. #The blood that covered the bed disappears when Toothy gets shredded by the fan. #If you look very closely, in one frame, there's a pupil on Toothy's squinted left eye as he gets pulled in by the fan. Quick Shot Moment Before Toothy's leg snaps in half, there's a brief shot of Mime looking at the shredded remains of Toothy just before he walks away. (This spoils Toothy's death) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version from YouTube and from Mondomedia.com. Trivia *The episode's title is a pun of the idiom "time and time again", which means to happen over and over again. *This is, so far, the only internet episode where Mime survived. (debatable, he may or may not have survived Random Acts of Silence.) *This is the very first episode to entirely take place inside. *The YouTube thumbnail for the remastered version spoils Toothy's injury. *There are no female characters in this episode. *If one looks closely when Toothy gets killed, a tin can be seen flung into the air. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Mime Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:2000 Episodes